


In the Heat of the Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Day 3: Heat, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, lovefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu breaks Lucy's window one night when breaking in, forcing her to deal with the raging cold outside as she tries to sleep. To her surprise, Natsu turns out to be the only thing that can keep her warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Moment

Lucy shivered as the glacial wind poured in from outside, whipping her blonde hair around in a similar fashion to her window curtains. Pulling the covers up to her neck, she remembered how Natsu had broken the window on one of his sneak-in adventures. She snarled at the thought, pissed off that she had to deal with the cold because of that pink haired idiot.

She turned to face the opposite side of the room, hoping she would feel warmer if the wind wasn’t directly hitting her face. She didn’t.

“S-stupid Natsu, always b-b-breaking my s-stuff…” She mumbled to herself as she tried to fall asleep. She heard a thud behind her, knowing instantly that it was Natsu.

“Oh, don’t be like that Luce.” She turned around to face him, his trademark grin spreading across his face, baring his fangs.

“Natsu, what are you doing here?” She sighed, exasperated with her friend. “Can’t you just leave me alone for a little while? I’m still pissed about you breaking my window, especially since I don’t have the money to fix it and I have to deal with this freezing cold.”

He looked at the ground, pink dotting his cheeks as they became flushed with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Luce, I didn’t mean to break it…” He whispered sheepishly, unable to meet her eyes.

“Of course you didn’t mean it Natsu, you never do.” She yelled at him, completely flustered at her friend’s naivety.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, not knowing what else to say.

“Well, sorry isn’t going to keep me warm tonight is it?” She demanded.

He looked up, a stupid grin spreading across his face. “Well I can help with that”

“What are you talking about?”

In response, he lifted up the sheets and slid under them. Lucy shied away, the heat rushing to her cheeks as warmth filled the space under the blanket.

“What are you doing?”

“Just come here.”

He stretched his arms out, gently sliding his hand over her waist as he pulled her into him. She was about to fight against him when the heat suddenly increased exponentially, wrapping her in a blanket of heat as she was pulled against his chest.

All thoughts of fighting back ceased as she snuggled in, tangling her fingers in his scarf and resting her head against his chest, his body a warm bulwark from the rampaging cold outside.

“You’re so warm…” She whispered against his chest, hugging him tighter so as not to waste any of his warmth.

He chuckled, the vibrations in his chest rocking her head slightly. “If you want I can get someone to fix the window tomorrow.”

He felt her shake her head, her soft skin scraping against his own. “I can deal with the window,” she paused for a second, unsure of whether to continue. She looked up to meet his eyes, melting at the sight. “Just promise you’ll be right here every night.” She whispered, pleading in a way even she didn’t know she could.

Not knowing how to respond, Natsu swiftly leaned his head down, meeting her lips halfway as they instinctually leaned in and pressed their lips together. As their lips made contact, Lucy was intoxicated at the musky taste of Natsu’s breath as it mingled with hers. A strange heat began to fill her, starting at her lips and gradually trickling its way downward, collecting and stirring in her stomach in a pleasant yet strange sensation.

She gasped, quickly pulling away from the kiss as the heat stirred in her stomach. As soon as she pulled away the sensation faded, and she realized it came from Natsu.

“What? What’s wrong? Did I-“

She didn’t let him finish. Slipping her hand through his pink locks, she pulled his face down to hers and started to kiss him again. She deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting every bit of his sultry oral cavity that she could. He responded enthusiastically, his tongue clashing with hers every now and then. Every time they did, a spark of heat coursed through her body, only intensifying the pool of heat that stirred in her stomach.

With each desire-filled kiss the heat intensified, pooling in her stomach as if lava itself were pouring from his mouth and into hers. She eventually broke off the kiss, slowly retracting her lips from his as she reluctantly pulled away.

She turned, facing away from him as she nuzzled into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she entwined her fingers in his, sliding his hand up around her chest as she hugged it tightly.

“Promise you’ll stay?”

He slid in closer, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck, his fiery breath warming her even more. “I’m never leaving, now.”

They fell asleep just like that, Natsu wrapping Lucy in his embrace, warming her and shielding her from the raging cold outside.


End file.
